Home
by Warrose
Summary: Kayla is readjusting to life on Azeroth and living with Rose. All awhile trying to keep her relationship with Lor'Theron strong. Yet the nightmares of the past still plague her. Continued Story of Losses and Gains, please read before reading this one.
1. Chapter 1

Kayla Nightsbane rolled slightly in her sleep as something wrapped around her waist and curled up against her back. She turned her head slight and a soft kiss was placed on her cheek.

"Sorry, Varian had an early start today. He says hi." Warrose, Kayla's twin sister whispered. Kayla mumbled under her breath and went back to sleep with Rose snuggling up to join her. It had been like this for several months since Kayla had returned to Azeroth. It helped make the nightmares go away.

Almost 15 years ago, Uther the Lightbringer and Rhonyn Nightsbane asked Kayla to go to the Outlands to allow Warrose to concentrate on her training. Reluctantly, Kayla had complied to their wish. Unfortunately, she missed out on Arthas going completely out of his mind, the deaths of her uncle Terenas and her recently discovered father, Uther and the disappearance of Varian. As she looked back at her time in the Outlands though, Kayla wasn't sure she would trade it.

In the Outlands, Kayla saved a paladin high elf who went by the name of Lor. The two spent the good part of a decade together, falling in love with each other. It was almost a year and a half ago she ran into Lor after speaking with Terenas' ghost in the Ruins of Lordaeron. Only to find out that Lor was short for Lor'Themar Theron, the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas.

Kayla and Lor'Themar, with the help of Thrall, Jania Proudmoore and Sylvanas, managed to meet from time to time to rekindle their love for each other. It had been hard at first, since Varian didn't seem to be a willing participant in the relationship when it was mentioned that she might be in love with a blood elf. So that ruled out actually living together because of Rose. The two met in Theramore and the Undercity for a few days at a time.

They had tried to meet in Dalaran, but Kayla's nightmares seemed to be worst in Northrend. She kept the nightmares from everyone except for Rose. She wasn't sure what they meant and didn't want to get everyone upset about it. Rose really didn't know what they were about, but knew that Kayla would sleep better and she could sleep better too, knowing Kayla couldn't disappear on her again.

The two women slept soundly through the morning, curled up together in the middle of their bed. Kayla had had a problem falling asleep throughout the night and Rose had been helping Varian with his plans to travel to the Argent tournament. Kayla was suddenly awoke by something moving around downstairs. She grabbed one of her daggers and stealthed down the stairs

Bolvar Fordragon was replacing a glass he had knocked over. Kayla sighed, unstealthed and sheathed her dagger. She yawned and stretched out her arms while scaring the poor paladin again.

"By the light Kayla. How long have you been standing there?" Bolvar asked. Kayla laughed and shrugged.

"Just a moment. This is my house you know." Kayla answered. Bolvar nodded and cleared his throat.

"I was actually looking for…" Bolvar started.

"Ugh, he's not here. Rose said something about early start probably four hours ago. Please don't come into my home looking for him while I'm home." Kayla snapped. Bolvar didn't know about the relationship that Kayla and Varian had back in Lordaeron.

"Forgive me, I just thought that Rose might…" Bolvar started. Kayla quickly shook her head.

"If she knows what's good for her, she'll keep him out of my house while I'm here. What she does here when I'm away is her business and I don't want to know." Kayla snapped. Bolvar nodded and bowed to her.

"Forgive me then. I'm guessing there's more this than what I've been told. I hope I haven't ruined your day." Bolvar said as he turned and left the house. Kayla shook her head and walked outside to check her mail. She was nearly knocked by a gnome mage as she reached the mailbox.

"Hey Kayla!" The gnome said excitedly. Kayla shook her head, trying to clear the sleepy fog.

"Morning Zino. What's going on?" Kayla asked as she noticed several groups of people gathering around in the streets.

"We're going to do a raid today. I think maybe Silvermoon. The alcohol stores are getting low again." Zino answered. Kayla glared down at the gnome.

"You're not planning on attacking the Regent Lord, are you?" Kayla asked. Zino shook his head.

"Heck no. Just gonna steal some horde alcohol. Tired of always getting drunk off dwarven ale. Makes my little stomach twist quickly." Zino explained. Kayla laughed.

"Well, give me a minute and I'll go with you." Kayla said. Zino nodded and waited for Kayla to go get on her gear. She left a note on the bedside table telling Rose she would be away for a few days and rejoined Zino and his group outside.

"FOR THE ALCOHOL!" Zino and his group cried as they all made their way to the flight master and then off toward Silvermoon. Kayla shook her head and followed all the alcoholic raiders to the blood elf capital Silvermoon. As they all charged the food stores, Kayla stealthed and made her way to the palace.

"Good evening my lord." A servant said as they bowed to Lor'Themar, the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas. He looked up from his book.

"Good evening." Lor'Themar replied.

"There have been complaints that alliance members are raiding our food stores. Shall I alert the guards to gather?" The servant asked. Lor'Themar waved away the servant and shook his head.

"As long as no one Is hurt, let them go. Might make things easier if we just gave it to them. At least they're not trying to storm the palace." Lor'Themar said.

"Should we prepare for that though, my lord." The servant asked. Lor'Themar shook his head.

"We'll be fine. Go on a finish your work." Lor'Themar said. The servant nodded, bowed and left the room. Exhausted from his reading, Lor'Themar stretched his arms and headed to his bed. He glanced around the room, feeling like he was being watched. He shrugged the feeling and laid down on the bed. Suddenly he felt something pinning his arms to the bed.

"Tsk, Tsk. It was so easy to get in here and now I will defeat the might Regent Lord of the blood elves." A woman's voice whispered into his ear. His heart fluttered and his body shivered.

"I am your prisoner and I submit to your will." Lor'Themar said. The woman laughed softly into his ear.

"My prisoner, huh?" She said as he felt a body pressed against his. He turned his head and pushed out his lips in hopes to capture his jailor's lips. As their two lips crushed together, Kayla's stealth broke and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"When did you get here, love?" Lor'Themar asked after they broke their kiss. Kayla smiled as she wrapped herself around him.

"I came with the raiding alcoholics. Had to make sure none of them tried to take my damsel." Kayla teased. Lor'Themar laughed.

"You would have whisked me away to safety, only to ravish me for your own pleasure." Lor'Themar replied.

"As I seem to recall, you don't let me do much ravishing." Kayla said. Lor'Themar pulled her under him and looked into her dual colored eyes.

"I find more pleasure in those moans of your than what pleasure your crafty hands and tongue could ever give me. Speaking of which…" Lor'Themar pulled her into a passionate kiss that caused Kayla to melt into his body. He smiled and removed her clothes as he kissed his way down her body.

"Damn, I failed this raid. Good thing I told Rose I was going to be away for awhile." Kayla moaned out. Lor'Themar looked up at her as he bite her hip.

"Good thing you failed. Now I get to keep you as my prisoner as I see fit." He said as he nibbled up her leg. Kayla let out a groan.

"Light Lor. Stop that teasing or I'm going to throttle you." Kayla said breathlessly. Lor'Themar grinned devilishly and dove right into her wet mound, running his tongue along her nether lips and sucking at her clit. He glanced up to see her eyes glazed over with lust and her hands quickly found their way into his blonde hair.

"I'll take my time later." Lor'Themar said as he stripped his clothes off and hovered his body above hers. It had been a good month since they had been able to find time to be together.

"I'll have to remember to raid Silvermoon more often if it means more time with your tongue." Kayla moaned. He grinned down at her and slowly pushed his whole length into her. They laid there with their hips joined for a few moments. Slowly he started to move up and down her walls as he felt her tightly grip him inside her.

"Light, Lor. I really need to raid more often." Kayla moaned. Lust and the need for her to scream took over Lor'Themar and he started to impale himself into her. Kayla dug her fingers into his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to push her up to meet his thrusts. His grunts and moans of pleasure joined her soft screams.

Kayla gyrated her hips around, causing him to become louder and louder as she could feel her own climax coming. He felt her walls started to constrict around him and he sped up. He wanted to come with her tonight. Soon enough they both screamed in pleasure as Lor'Themar shot his seed into her as she hit her climax.

Reluctantly, Lor'Themar settled down next to her, sliding out of her, and pulling the blanket over their sweaty bodies. Kayla cooed contently as she snuggled up onto his chest and closed her eyes.

"Yes, I'm definitely going to have to raid more often." Kayla sighed as Lor'Themar wrapped his arms around her and she drifted to sleep. He kissed her gently on her forehead and soon joined her in slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but Kayla. I would be actually writing an offical story of blizzard if i did! :(

* * *

Kayla was balled up in the middle of Lor'Themar's bed as her nightmare started to plague her. She started to toss and turn as her body started to break out into cold sweats. It was the same dream she had had for almost two years. Rose would cuddle next to Kayla in her sleep to chase away the dreams, but tonight Lor'Themar was called away while she was sleeping.

_~Kayla stood next to Arthas and Muradin in front of the Frostmourne, encased in ice. Muradin read off the enscription on the blade. Afraid of what it might lead to, Kayla grabbed Arthas and pulled him a few steps back. Arthas looked back at her confused._

"_Kayla, this could save our people." Arthas said. Kayla shook her head._

"_This is taking the whole, putting your people before your own life thing a bit too far. Light knows what will happen, Arthas. You could destroy Azeroth." Kayla pleaded. Arthas shook his head._

"_It doesn't matter, I will bear any curse to save my people." Arthas said. Suddenly the ice around the Frostmourne shattered, killing Muradin. A shard of ice pierced Kayla's scarred shoulder. She fell to her knees and clutched her shoulder. Without hesitation, Arthas threw down his hammer and took up the Frostmourne._

"_Arthas?" Kayla asked as she looked up at him. He didn't seem to bother looking at her as he strode out of the cave. Kayla struggled to her feet. She ran to catch up to Arthas. As soon as she was outside of the cave, she was standing next to Arthas at the foot of the Frozen Throne._

"_You've been with me this whole time, Kayla. Unlike Uther and Jania, you never abandoned me." Arthas said. Kayla tried to move, but her feet were frozen to the ground._

"_Arthas?" Kayla said with tears in her eyes, knowing what was coming next. Arthas grasp her scarred shoulder, causing her to cringe in pain. He pulled her to him and crushed his lips into hers. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her face as the Frostmourne plunged into her chest._

"_You will always be with me as my general and we will bring the world to its knees." Arthas whispered into her ear as her soul was taken from her body and she could feel the life leaving her. Slowly and painfully, Kayla became a death knight and Arthas' general. ~_

Lor'Themar ran down the hall as he heard the screams coming from his room. It had started so suddenly and feared that maybe someone had snuck into the palace, found the human woman and proceded to harm her. He burst into the room to find Kayla balled up in middle of his bed, screaming. He ran to her side and gently shook her.

"Kayla, love! Wake up! It's only a dream." Lor'Themar said as he shook her. Suddenly her hazel and silver eyes opened, tears streaming down her face and she buried her face into his chest.

"I couldn't stop him. I'm not strong enough." Kayla cried. Lor'Themar wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Shush, it's alright. You can't save everyone Kayla." Lor'Themar whispered. Kayla looked up at him, her eyes still full of tears.

"I couldn't save him. And he could have saved the world." Kayla said. Lor'Themar wiped the tears from her cheeks and held up her chin.

"It was a dream. Let it go." Lor'Themar whispered. Kayla helplessly looked up at him. It almost frightened him since he had always seen her to be so strong. Something terrible must have plagued her mind.

"Don't let me go?" Kayla asked. He nodded and laid back into the pillows of his bed, pulling her down with him. He held her close to his chest as she continued to cry. As much as he wanted to her to stop crying, he knew she had to get it all out. He would stay with her until she got more sleep and then he would find out what it was that plagued her and would stop at nothing to see that it didn't any longer.

* * *

Sorry this one was so short. I wanted to mainly get an idea of the nightmare down. Probably will go into more detail later on. Please comment and let me know how I'm doing


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own nothing but the Rogues.

* * *

"Kayla, you can't keep avoiding the subject. You're going to have to tell me what these nightmares are about." Lor'Themar said as he placed the things she was packing back into his dresser. Kayla glared at him and proceeded to repack her bag.

"I'm handling it, Lor. Don't worry." Kayla snapped as she finished repacking her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Lor'Themar yanked the bag from her and threw it on the bed.

"You were screaming like someone had ripped something out of you. It scared the crap out of me. You have the nerve to tell me not to worry?" Lor'Themar snapped back as he grasped her by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall.

"What do you want me to say, Lor? That telling you what I'm dreaming about will make me feel better? That I'll find some closure or peace from it?" Kayla asked. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I want to help you, love. I want to protect you." Lor'Themar said sadly. He released her shoulders and sat down on the bed. Kayla sighed and sat down next to him, placing her hand under his chin to look him in the eye.

"I know you do, love. But the things I see, it scared Rose. I can see it in her eyes that she wants nothing more than to tie me in a closet and find someone to help me, but knows that I'll get loose and never come back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, about the nightmares. I was afraid that you would get hurt. I don't think you can save me." Kayla whispered. She caught his eyes with hers and gently brushed her lips against his.

"I hate it when you do that." Lor'Themar moaned as they pulled away to catch their breath. Kayla smiled and grabbed her bag. She brushed her lips across his one more time and stood up.

"I know you do. Now I've got to head back before Rose tears up the house." Kayla said as she winked and got up. Lor'Themar sighed, took her hand into his and helped her find a mage. Once they found a mage, he opened a portal to Dalaran, bowed to Lor'Themar and left them to say their goodbyes.

"Will you send me word when you arrive home safely?" Lor'Themar asked. Kayla smiled and went to give him a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled her into his arms and passionately kissed her. Kayla giggled against his mouth and pushed away.

"You have a bad habit of doing that. I have to go and yes, I will send you word." Kayla said. Lor'Themar frowned and Kayla shook her head.

"Then I'll see you at the Argent Tournament?" Lor'Themar asked. Kayla nodded.

"Of course. Apparently someone thought it was a good idea to teach Rose how to joust. She is supposedly a champion of Stormwind. Light help us all." Kayla laughed. Lor'Themar laughed with her and then gave her one last quick kiss.

"Then go, before I decide to take you prisoner for real." Lor'Themar said. Kayla smiled and walked through the portal. Kayla stepped out of the portal onto the busy streets of Dalaran, the floating mage city of Northrend. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen, but looming behind the high towers was Icecrown Citadel. She could clearly see it from where she stood and she could feel her heart stop as memories of her nightmares started to plague her.

"Kayla?" Kayla nearly jumped out of her skin and clutched at her heart as she turned around to see, Total, one of Rose's guildmates, a death knight. She had nothing against the man in general, he was probably a good man before he was turned. Death Knights reminded her of the fate that was most likely awaiting her and it frightened her.

"Sorry, Total. You scared me." Kayla managed to get out as her heart raced. Total smiled at her warmly. He knew she had some kind of fear towards him and tried his best not to freak her out or she might die of a heart attack.

"Sorry, I just saw you standing there and didn't want to sneak up and say hi." Total said. Kayla tried to smile and nodded. She forced her legs to move and headed towards the Silver Enclave. Total thought it best not to follow her. He remembered Rose saying that Kayla had been close to Arthas and blamed herself for what happened to him. Seeing a death knight only reminded her of her failure to her once prince.

It was well past midnight when Kayla finally managed to stumble her way home. She had taken a portal to Ironforge and met up with a few dwarven friends. Now she was completely plastered as she removed her armor and placed it on a chair as she stumbled up the stairs. As she got into her room, she noticed that Rose was already in bed asleep. Kayla was too drunk to care about dressing for bed and crawled in with her leather pants and her tunic undershirt. She curled up against Rose's back and wrapped her arms around her waist. Slowly Kayla managed to doze off.

"I thought you were going to Theramore to see Jaina." A male voice asked completely sobering Kayla. She felt a calloused hand touch hers around a wide, naked waist. Rose rarely slept naked at home and her waist was much smaller. Suddenly the person rolled over and Kayla found herself face to face with a very naked Varian Wrynn. As a reaction, Kayla pushed out at his chest, knocking them both to the floor on opposite sides of the bed. Both stood up and Kayla quickly turned around, red faced, as she got a full look at the very naked Varian.

"What the hell are you doing in my hou--, forget house, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" Kayla screamed. Varian slowly walked around the bed so he could see Kayla's eyes. As his naked body came into view, she quickly turned away from him. Varian growled under his breath, grasped Kayla by her shoulder, causing her to wince in pain, and turned her around.

"Kayla?" Varian asked. Kayla had closed her eyes in pain and openned them to see Varian still didn't have pants on. She blushed, pushed the man away and moved quickly across the room, her back to Varian.

"Light Varian, please put some pants on." Kayla said. Varian looked down and frowned.

"It's not like you've never seen me like this before." Varian snapped at her. Kayla rolled her eyes.

"That was over 20 years ago, and apparently things change. This is my house and I demand you put some pants on or I'll throw you outside as you are. And remember that I am stronger than you and not afraid of the dangly parts." Kayla demanded as she stared at the wall. Varian rolled his eyes and pulled on his pants.

"I'm wearing pants now, Kayla. Now will you look at me?" Varian asked. Kayla groaned and turned around. Sure enough, Varian had put on some cloth pants but no shirt on. From the moments she had seen him naked, apparently his time as a gladitor had done him some good. 20 years had mad him better. Kayla shook her head. The image of a naked Varian kept coming into her head.

"What are you doing in my house? You have your own home you know and I'm sure it's got a better bed." Kayla snapped. Varian nodded.

"Well I'm suppose to be at the tournament." Varian answered. Kayla groaned.

"And apparently it couldn't wait a few days so you had to have Rose now?" Kayla asked.

"Why do you always make it out that I'm just a horny bastard that's only with your adopted sister because she looks like you? I do love Rose you know." Varian snapped.

"Twin, she actually is my twin sister." Kayla said as she sat down on the bed, close to the head. Varian sat down on the foot of the bed, looking confused.

"How is that possible? You two were born in different places." Varian asked. Kayla shook her head.

"We were both born in Lordaeron. The story that Rose was born here was to throw people off from the truth. That's why my mother insisted moving here. Keep me and Rose from ever meeting." Kayla said sadly.

"Why would she just give up one child?" Varian asked.

"To hide who the father was. Logain had green eyes, but Rose had blue. No one else in the Menethil family had blue eyes, except for Arthas. His mother had them though." Kayla rambled out.

"Logain wasn't your father?" Varian asked. Kayla shook her head.

"He had been declared missing and/or dead. My mother was distraught and my father's best friend sought to comfort her. Granted he was completely in love with her and hated my father for having the guts to ask her to marry him. That's beside the point. He wanted to protect her and comfort her like he thought my father would want. You know how men are in that situation. A week later, Logain returned and three months later she found out she was pregnant. She had a slight suspension the baby wasn't Logain's and gave birth in private. Twin girls, only difference was the eye color. Rose was taken to an orphanage and watch over by Rhonyn and our father. At four, Rose started to stealth around and my mother felt it would be best for everyone if Rose didn't accidently happen upon me. She used the excuse that she didn't want me living in Arthas' shadow my whole life. Thats what she told Terenas and Logain." Kayla rambled out. She wasn't really sure why she was telling Varian, of all people, this.

"Who was your father?" Varian asked.

"Uther." Kayla said. Varian nodded.

"Does explain your loyalty beyond question. I always thought it was some kind of attachment to Arthas." Varian said. Kayla shook her head.

"He was my cousin. I knew that much then. My only family and I didn't want to lose him the way I lost my parents and brother." Kayla said. She turned her face away from Varian as she started to cry. He slowly made his way to the head of the bed and place an arm around her shoulder.

"I lost a lot during that fire too. I watched my father get stabbed." Varian said sadly. Kayla looked up at him and brushed a finger under her silver eye.

"I tried to escape twice, from the orcs. This was a result of a punishment I received. Granted my only crime was being a priestess in trainning." Kayla whispered. Varian then understood all those years ago, when he thought she had loved him. She was just giving in to him because he was her king and couldn't bring herself to tell him no. Well eventually she did, and nearly took his eye out in the process. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I never knew. I always thought I was comforting you." Varian said. Kayla started to sob.

"I was scared. Anduin had fallen from the sky and saved me. He gave me to you, saying I would be safe. I thought I was just doing what I was suppose to. I'm sorry about the eye though." Kayla said after a few moments of crying. Varian laughed.

"Nothing a good fight with Arthas didn't fix. I teased him for months about that." Varian said. Soon both stopped laughing and looked down at the floor sadly.

"I feel like I failed him, leaving him to go to Stratholme alone. I could have helped him, convinced him not to go." Kayla said. Varian lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. He truly missed her eyes, but Rose's briliant blue eyes were even more enchanting.

"Is that what your nightmares are about?" Varian asked. Kayla glared at him.

"Did Rose tell you?" Kayla snapped. Varian nodded.

"She was looking for advice. She had gotten a letter yesterday from someone named Lor something. It got her all riled up and I suggested she talk to Jaina about it. She helped me remember who I was, maybe she could help you with this." Varian answered.

"I never really stopped to think about that." Kayla said quietly. Varian noticed her eyes were drooping close every few seconds. She had smelled worst that Bronzebeard during the Brewfest and he doubted all the crying was making it better.

"I promise not to bite, but you need to sleep." Varian said as he pulled her up on this chest and down into the covers. Kayla yawned and placed her head on his chest.

"You'd better not. I'll tell Rose on you, and I'll doubt she'll settle for just an eye." Kayla whispered and then her eyes closed. Varian chuckled to himself as he watched her sleep. He had actually watched both twins sleep for hours it seemed. Rose would always be like a rock, he would have to practically roll her off him in order to get out of bed. She would still be asleep afterwards. Kayla on the other hand was a light sleeper now. As he adjusted himself under her, she stirred slightly and settled back down. He smiled down at her and gently kissed her forehead. Then he closed his eyes and prayed that Rose would be understanding if she walked in while they were asleep.

* * *

I've actually been rewording this chapter for awhile. wasn't sure if i wanted to end it happy or not. but eh.....at least there won't be fighting at the wedding...lol


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it tooks so long to get an update out. random bits of PTSD tend to strike randomly.

* * *

Kayla tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Jaina to return. She wasn't too thrilled to be in Theramore, let alone having more people involved. Rose has mentioned to Jaina about her nightmares and Jaina thought maybe she could help soothe them like she had helped Varian remember who he was. What made the situation worst now, Thrall had somehow become involved.

"I don't know which one to hurt first, Rose or Lor." Kayla mumbled to herself as she glared at the door. The door started to slowly open and Kayla was prepared to glare daggers at the blonde mage when Thrall slipped into the room.

"Kayla, I agree with Jaina. We need to see if there's any kind of peace we can bring to your mind. These nightmares could potentially wear you down and if you expect to help take down the Lich King, you'll need to be in top form." Thrall said. Kayla still couldn't get over how well his common was. She almost giggled out loud when she remembered that he never spoke common when he was alone with Jaina.

"I don't know why you all have a bug up your asses about this. It's not that big a deal." Kayla snapped. Thrall closed the door behind him and closed the distance between them so he hovered over her.

"Is it bad enough we've lost so much to the scourge that we worry about those of us that still might be sane? We're worried that maybe these dreams are a way for Arthas to gain control over you. Can you blame us for wanting to protect you from death or becoming a death knight?" Thrall growled at her. Kayla glared up into his eyes, much like she would Varian.

"You're just as pig headed as he is, you know." Kayla snapped. Thrall narrowed his eyes.

"Don't think pissing me off by comparing me to Varian will get me off this. I'm going to calmly ask you to let us try to communicate with the spirit world one more time. Don't force me to become rough." Thrall said sternly. Kayla rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"Fine! But after this, no more! I will be left alone or I'll disappear again." Kayla snapped. Thrall smiled, took a step back and nodded.

"Good, Jaina has gathered all I need. We'll go on top the tower tonight to perform the ritual." Thrall said as he headed toward the door.

"I don't have to be naked do I?" Kayla asked. Thrall gave her a look before he walked out of the room. She ran to the door and stuck her head out. "Cuz you know, the walls are soundproofed!"

"Soundproofed?" Thrall asked as he turned to look at her. Kayla smiled devilishly at him.

"Yeah, for all those Orcish love nothings you like to scream in the heat of the…" Kayla started but soon found soft human hands over her mouth. Thrall blushed furiously at the realization of what Kayla was saying and quickly made his way to begin the preperations for the ritual.

"I swear, I don't know which one of you is worst, Rose or you." Jaina snapped behind Kayla. Kayla laughed and removed Jaina's hand from her mouth.

"Well, I think we're all bad. Rose told me once she got Varian all riled up that he started speaking Orcish." Kayla said with a slight laugh before cringing. Jaina placed a sympathic hand on her shoulder.

"Rose told me about what happened the other night. You made your peace with him though, oddly enough." Jaina said calmly as she ushered Kayla back into the room.

"Yeah, after my drunken eyes saw him naked for the first time in almost 20 years. I'm half tempted to burn my eyes out." Kayla said with a laugh as she sat down. Jaina chuckled with her.

"I am sorry that I got Thrall involved in this. But he does care about you as I do. Plus he respects you, especially after your Terenas talk." Jaina said. Kayla nodded.

"I know you all mean well, but I'm just not sure that this is something simple that will go away." Kayla said and sighed.

Kayla made her way to the top of the tower of Theramore where Thrall was waiting for her. Thrall was dressed in his ceremonial shaman robes mixings up his ingredients as Kayla made it to the top of the tower. Thrall looked her over to make sure she was ready. She wore a white tunic and her leather leggings, her usual out of armor wear. It would work for the spirit journey. Granted she probably could have been naked and it still would have been alright, for the journey anyway. Thrall wasn't sure how well that would sit with Jaina, seeing Kayla naked.

"Are you ready, Kayla?" Thrall asked. Kayla let out a loud sigh and sat down next to the short wall.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kayla announced. Thrall nodded and bent down next to her.

"I need you to close your eyes and keep your heart rate steady. Through your journey you might encounter things that might excite or scare you. You mustn't let them keep hold of you or I might lose you to the spirit world. I believe that would be bad since that would leave the task of build the new Lordaeron to Rose." Thrall instructed. Kayla laughed about the last part and nodded. She took in a deep breath, let it out and closed her eyes. She felt the wind shift as Thrall stood up and started to chant in orcish. He sprinkled some of the ingredinets on her and she felt her body become heavy and she fell out of consciousness.

_~Kayla openned her eyes to find herself in a large study. Books and scrolls were stacked here and there around the room. There was a desk at the far side of the room where a map of Azeroth covered it. There were markers for what seemed to be force locations. Many of there were in Icecrown and in the Plaguelands. Kayla wondered who's study she was in. _

_"I won't say it again, Kel'Thuzad. Order all scourge to capture and bring in either woman to me alive. The Black Knight failed to bring me Warrose, but these rumors that Kayla is still alive." A voice that sounded like it was on the other side of the door said. Kayla froze in place in the middle of the room. She knew that voice._

_"It could be quite difficult, my lord. Warrose is a very clever rogue and from the stories I've heard, Kayla is much better." Another voice, most likely Kel'Thuzad, said. The door to the study opened and Arthas walked through, but didn't turn to face the room, still talking to Kel'Thuzad._

_"Everyone has a weakness. It's just a matter of time before it comes out." Arthas said. _

_"Of course, my lord. I will let the troops know your orders." Kel'Thuzad said. Arthas closed the door and lend his head against it and sighed._

_"This isn't real. Just part of the spirit journey. Nothing can happen." Kayla whispered to herself. Arthas heard the noise, spun around and quickly had Kayla pinned to the wall. His angry blue eyes locked onto her frightened hazel and silver eyes. As he recognized her, the anger melted away and turned to a lustful look._

_"Kayla, is that really you?" Arthas asked as he looked her up and down. Kayla coud barely move any muscle in her body, but managed to move her mouth._

_"Arthas, I..." Kayla started but soon found Arthas' tongue had stopped her from talking. His attacked her tongue, wrapping his around hers. One hand on her ass, squeezing and massaging the flesh there while the other hand ripped open her shirt and started fondle her breasts. Kayla fought back the tears that wanted to fall down her face as Arthas started to kiss down her neck and down to her scarred shoulder. He ran his tongue along the scar._

_"I remember when I gave this to you. I thought you were just some girl that Varian used to pass the time with. I still have the scar you gave me." Arthas gestured to the two inch wide scar on his neck. Kayla glanced down at it. "I've always wanted you though, since then. Take you places that Varian couldn't even begin to think of, let alone dream."_

_"Please Arthas, don't..." Kayla started. Her heart started to pound like crazy. Nothing she tried would stop it. She stopped to bite her lip to keep from crying out as Arthas took one of her nipples into his mouth while pull roughly on the other one. He looked up into her eyes and smiled at the tears flowing from her eyes. He stood up and licked the salty tears from both of her cheeks and captured her lips again in a fiery embraced. He pressed his body against her and since they were both wearing cloth pants, she could feel his hard on. With one swift movement, Arthas pulled both their pants down and pressed his cock against her sex._

_"Stop Arthas." Kayla started as her heart seemed to pound out of her chest. Arthas smiled at her and positioned himself to thrust into her, when suddenly she felt a slap on her face.~_

"Kayla!" Thrall yelled as he slapped her across the face. Kayla's eyes snapped open and Thrall let out a sigh of relief. He didn't even think of what he would say to everyone if she didn't survive the journey. He also didn't think she would have it this bad. Kayla threw her arms around the orc's neck and clung desperately to him. Thrall sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to go home." Kayla managed to say between sobs. Thrall stoked at her hair and nodded.

"Alright, but first we need to get you to..." Thrall started, but Kayla pushed away from him and ran out of the tower. He spotted her figure run towards the harbor, most likely to catch the next boat back to Stormwind. A soft hand was placed on Thrall's arm.

"I think it's better we let her sort the rest out on her own. She nearly ran me over on the way down." Jaina said. Thrall nodded and pulled the human woman into his arms.

"Her heart had stopped for almost five minutes. I could only imagine what it was the spirits showed her." Thrall said. Jaina put a hand on his chin and pulled his face down to hers.

"She's alright for the moment and that's all that matters." Jaina said and pulled his face down further so she could brush her lips against his. Thrall smiled against her lips and pulled her further into his arms and deepend their kiss.

The gnome mage, Zino, sat with his fellow mages in the Wizard's Sanctum in the Mage Quarter of Stormwind. His day had started off great and the night was even better until he was suddenly lifted off his seat and being held up by the collar of his shirt. An angry silver and hazel eye glared at him. He recognized the woman as his guildmate's sister, Kayla. He remembered her from the Silvermoon raid they did a few months back. He found it odd that he never saw her return until just now.

"Kayla, so nice to see you." Zino said as he tried to calm the crazed rogue.

"You're going to open a portal to Dalaran now." Kayla snapped. Zino nodded like crazy and Kayla dropped him to his feet. Zino quickly openned the portal and took a few steps back.

"There you go." Zino said. Kayla gave him a look.

"You're not to repeat what you did and saw here, understood?" Kayla said. Zino nodded and Kayla walked into the portal, onto the busy streets of Dalaran. She took in a deep breath, let it out and headed towards the Violet Citadel.

* * *

Hopefully this one saved this time. Lost the orignial since the website wanted me to relog and i lost everything, twice. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Kinda confused on where I'm going with this one. Hopefully it's doing alright. R&R please

Again, don't own nothing but the story idea.

* * *

Tirion Fordring sadly dragged his feet towards the A Hero's Welcome tavern in Dalaran. He had just received the news about the attack on the Wrath Gate. His best friend, brother, comrade in arms, Bolvar Fordragon, was dead. Now he was off to meet Darion Mograine at the tavern.

Tirion found an odd sign sitting outside the tavern stating that the owner reserved the right to refuse service to people. He had never seen it before and wondered what brought on the need for the sign. He walked into the tavern and saw Darion at the bar counter. Tirion nodded to Darion as he stopped next to him.

"How are you holding up, my friend?" Darion asked. Tirion grumbled under his breath.

"I've had better days. What's going on here with the sign outside?" Tirion asked. Darion motioned the sign next to the door way to the beer garden. The sign said that death knights were not permitted in the beer garden between the hours of 4 to 6.

"There's a new waitress that has some issue with death knights. I heard some rumors about this and thought I would see about talking with her." Darion said. Tirion nodded.

"Perhaps I should find out. If she has an issue with death knights I would think she wouldn't deal with you." Tirion offered. Darion nodded and watched as his friend walked off into the Beer Garden. Tirion was greatly surprised to find the Beer Garden filled with people of all races, just no death knights. He looked around to see if he could find this waitress when Magni Bronzebeard appeared next to him and clapped his shoulder.

"Tirion, my friend. Take a break from the good fight?" Magni slurred out. Tirion stumbled a bit as the dwarf dragged him to a table and they both sat down. Magni turned slightly in his seat, grabbed a human woman by her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"Magni, you're going to get both of us into too much trouble if you don't keep your hands to yourself." The woman laughed. Tirion glanced over at the woman. She looked vaguely familiar. She had long red hair with a slight purplish tone to it, fair skinned and odd color eyes, one silver and one hazel. Magni noitced Tirion looking at her and jabbed him in the side.

"She wasn't always a looker. Should have seen her back in the day. Little flat chest rag doll but a damn fine rogue I tell ya." Magni said. The woman pulled on his beard.

"Well, at least I know how to hold my liquior." The woman teased. Magni frowned.

"That's not fair. All that time in Netherstorm must have coated your belly or something." Magni whined. The woman shook her head.

"Depression makes things more bearable. You drink for fun, I drank to forget. Now are you going to just have me sit here or are you going to introduce me?" The woman asked as she smiled at Tirion. Magni grumbled something and then turned to Tirion.

"Tirion Fordring, this is, um." Magni thought for a moment and the woman rolled her eyes and held out her hand to Tirion.

"Kayla Lorne, formally Nightsbane." Kayla said. Tirion frowned. He knew both names, Lorne and Nightsbane. He didn't know this Kayla though.

"Please to meet you, My lady." Tirion said. Kayla shook her head and managed to wiggle free from Magni.

"None of that now. I'm just a rogue and nothing more. And you will do well to keep that idea to yourself." Kayla said as she stood up and brushed off her apron.

"So you're the waitress who has an issue with death knights?" Tirion asked. Kayla glared at him.

"I have very good reason and according to the innkeeper I can restrict whom I serve here. I don't feel comfortable around death knights." Kayla said and then turned to walk away. Tirion shot to his feet and grabbed the woman by her wrist.

"So you punish them for something that was out of their control?" Tirion snapped. Kayla's eyes flared, but she took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I don't need to explain myself to you or to anyone else. Once my shift is over, the death knights can come in and tear up the place for all I care. All I know is, there are some death knights out there that haven't turned against their master. In order to remain unknown here, I keep them all away from me. Now if you press the matter further, Highlord, I will have to ask you to leave and only return when death knights can enter." Kayla snapped at him, but her voice rarely went over a whisper. Tirion let go of her hand.

"Perhaps we could work together with this issue you have." Tirion whispered. Kayla shrugged.

"Perhaps, but if you're proposing anything now, you'll have to wait." Kayla cleared her throat and addressed the room. "Alright everyone, happy hour is over. If you wanna come back, the Beer Garden will be open in 45 minutes." Tirion watched as drunken and slightly disgruntled people stumbled out of the room. Magni walked over to them and gave Kayla's bottom a quick smack.

"Damn lucky ass blood elf. Hope he treats you good. If not, come on down to Ironforge and we'll have that rematch." Magni slurred as he walked away. Kayla glared at the dwarven king as she rubbed her bottom. Tirion watched as Kayla shook her head and went to work clearing the tables.

"Am I right with my assumation that your mother was..." Tirion started but soon found the woman right in his face.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to assume?" Kayla snapped. She shook her head and went back to picking up empty glasses. Tirion frowned.

"Is this what you do now? You serve people drinks and hide away from death knights?" Tirion asked. As soon as the words death knights passed out of his lips, he found himself pinned down on a table by his throat. As small as she appeared to him, Kayla held him down against his struggles.

"Might as well stop, Tirion. My father trained me to fight like a paladin and I've yet to be beaten by Varian. I don't hide away from death knights. I'm protecting myself and those around me." Kayla snapped. She let go of Tirion's neck and went back to cleaning up.

"Why would you think that?" Tirion snapped as he rubbed his neck. Kayla sighed and slammed a glass down on the table in front of her.

"Uther told Arthas I was dead. That I died in the Outlands. Somehow he had someone set a trap for me if I happened into the spirit world, I would end up in the citadel. Well Thrall was just trying to help with some nightmares and sent me into the spirit world to find some answers." Kayla said softly. She gathered the last of the glasses and took them into the kitchen to be washed.

"So your spirit ended up in the citadel." Tirion deduced. Kayla shook her head.

"I was actually there. Arthas was able to actually touch me, I..." Kayla stopped and looked down at her feet. She had tried to forget her moments in the citadel. Tirion frowned and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I seem to forget that not everyone is new to fighting. Perhaps with your past with him and such, we could work together." Tirion said. Kayla nodded.

"I could do that, but no death knights. You can never be sure they don't still have loyalty to him," Kayla said. Tirion frowned.

"Hm, my order is working with the Knights of the Ebon Blade. You will have to deal with some." Tirion said. Kayla thought for a moment.

"Perhaps, but I'll working them under certain conditions. I'm not one to take a chance. Not anymore." Kayla said. Tirion nodded and followed her as she headed to the second floor of A Hero's Welcome.

"Darion is downstairs. We could all talk here about what to do next." Tirion suggested. Kayla nodded. Perhaps the only way to stop her fears was to kill the source. It was time to start getting ready to bring down the Lich King.


End file.
